Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade
Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade (commonly known simply as Quark's) was a popular recreational facility located on station Deep Space 9. Overview :"Come to Quark's, Quark's is fun, come right now, don't walk - run!" ::''- advertising slogan, 2372'' ( ) Quark's was the multi-level, vibrant and welcoming centerpiece of Deep Space 9's Promenade, drawing crowds of travelers and station inhabitants with its offering of drink, food, gossip, gaming and fantasy fulfillment. The proprietor of the establishment was Quark, a Ferengi entrepreneur and sometimes petty criminal who was the eternal thorn in the side of the station's Chief of Security, Odo. Despite his dalliances on the wrong side of the law, Quark was a capable and amiable host, and the bar was usually one of the most popular places for recreation on the station. Business in Quark's was conducted in gold pressed latinum. The bar would sometimes feature live music, ( ) and would occasionally offer cut-price drinks during happy hour. ( ) The ambient noise level was typically 65 decibels; when Klingons were in the room, it could go as high as 85 decibels. ( ) According to a very small sign above the main entrance, the establishment was not responsible for the loss of any personal items. ( ) When Rom offered to buy the bar from Quark in 2375, Quark admitted that 5,000 bars of latinum (and not one slip more) was a fair price for it. ( ) As proprietor of the bar, Quark was a member of the Promenade Merchants' Association. ( ) Layout The establishment occupied a central position on the Promenade, extending over three stories with entrances on at least two. Spiral staircases provided pedestrian access between the different levels, and the central portion of flooring of the second and third levels was cut out with railed balconies overlooking the levels below. According to the station's computer, Quark's was located on Level 7, Section 5. ( ) The inside of Quark's was dominated by a large, distinctive yellow and red mural and decorative brass poles that extended up through the cut out section of all three levels. Part of the mural also served as the bar's logo, and was sometimes displayed on information screens embedded into the walls of two large open windows looking out over the Promenade from behind the bar on Level 1. :The Deep Space Nine novel trilogy Millennium revealed that the large mural in Quark's was brought in by Gul Dukat during his time as prefect of Terok Nor during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. The mural supposedly depicted a Tholian admiral. Quark's had a store room where stocks of drink and food for the bar were kept. The door was secured with a pulsatel lockseal, and although staff were not supposed to enter without Quark's permission, Rom admitted in 2370 that he had managed to open the door without using the desealer on a number of occasions. There was also a latinum floor vault, in which takings from the day's business were secured. Rom admitted having also broken into the floor vault while Quark was away, by using magnasite drops to dissolve through the duranium plating. ( ) :The locations of the store room and latinum floor vault in relation to the rest of the bar were not revealed. The inside of the store room, however, was seen in , when Quark went there to take an important call from Grand Nagus Zek. Level 1 - The main entrance to Quark's was on Level 1, together with the bar, various gambling tables and a number of tables and chairs where customers could sit and enjoy their beverages. The main entrance, bar and gambling area were brightly lit, while lighting in the periphery was more subdued so as to provide a degree of privacy to many of the patrons' tables, a useful feature in facilitating the business deals and covert exchanges that occurred there. Levels 2 and 3 - The upper levels provided more tables and seating, and housed the holosuite arcade. There was also a second-level entrance from the Promenade. :Quark's appeared to be the only part of the Promenade that had a third level, and little of it was ever seen on screen. It appeared to only comprise a balcony and perhaps some seating. Behind the Bar A large number of drinks and brightly colored drinking glasses were stored behind the bar, along with a box of Cardassian isolinear rods containing programs for use in the holosuites upstairs. There were also two replicators and a computer access terminal. Quark kept a number of (presumably stolen) security rods behind the bar, which he used to tap into secure information in the station's computer; he had managed to acquire even higher clearance level access than Odo. ( ) Food and Drink A range of food and drinks was served at Quark's. Most of the food was replicated, while the drinks were either replicated or came fresh from bottles kept behind the bar. Quark also kept a private stock of drinks, which included Maraltian seev-ale and Aldebaran whiskey. ( ) When the replicators broke down in 2369, Quark managed to sustain his business by breaking into a crew quarters and using the replicator there to produce food and drink for his customers. Unfortunately, the replicator had been booby-trapped to spread the Aphasia virus, and Quark's efforts inadvertently lead to the spread of the virus through the station's population. ( ) Quark was often hired to cater events and meetings on the station, particularly in the wardroom, where he would provide food and drink together with a waiter service; he would charge by the head for such events. ( ) He would also indulge in a bit of culinary experimentation from time to time, resulting in creations of varying success: Chief Miles O'Brien branded the short-lived 'Quarktajino' (a decaffeinated version of famous Klingon coffee, raktajino) "poison", while the 'Kai Winn' chocolate soufflé was very popular. ( ) Menu: * Foods: ** Azna ** Bacon ** 'Kai Winn' chocolate soufflé ** Corned beef hash ** Couscous ** Eggs ** Groatcakes ** Hasperat ** I'danian spice pudding ** Kohlanese stew ** Puree of beetle ** Sand peas ** Steak ** Syrup of squill ** Tube grubs ** Uttaberry crepe ** Yamok sauce * Beverages: ** Aldebaran whiskey ** Andorian ale ** Bajoran ale ** Black hole ** Bloodwine ** Deka tea ** Eelwasser ** Gamzian wine ** Kanar ** Maraltian seev-ale ** Modela aperitif ** Prune juice ** Quarktajino (discontinued) ** Raktajino ** Romulan ale ** Root beer ** Slug-o-Cola ** Snail juice ** Springwine ** Stardrifter ** Starduster ** Synthale ** Synthehol ** Til'aman froth ** Tranya ** Trixian bubble juice ** Warp core breach ** Whelan Bitters :Because Quark's was fitted with replicators, it could be assumed that any food or beverage that could be ordered at any other replicator on the station could also be ordered at Quark's. Gaming Quark's also operated as a casino. A number of gaming tables were located on Level 1, the most prominent of which was Dabo. The spinning of the Dabo wheel and cries of "Dabo!" were familiar background noises in Quark's. In 2373, an alien visitor was caught manipulating the Dabo wheel using a graviton emitter hidden in a ring on his hand so that a friend of his could win. ( ) Games of tongo would also occasionally be played ( ), and a dartboard was installed at the insistence of Miles O'Brien. ( ) Other alien games would be brought to the bar from time to time ( ), and Quark was warned on several occasions against attempting to stage illegal vole fights. ( ) Quark regularly ran betting pools, including taking bets on a fight between Benjamin Sisko and Q, ( ) springball and darts matches between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien, ( ) the outcomes of Odo's security investigations, ( ) the time of return of Worf and Ezri Dax to the station after they were kidnapped by the Breen, ( ) and Bajoran elections for the new Kai. When she took command of the station in 2375, Colonel Kira Nerys made all betting pools illegal. ( ) Holosuites The upper levels of Quark's housed the infamous holosuite arcade. Credit for use of the holosuites could be purchased at the bar, as could a number of enticing holographic programs. The holosuites were often used by visitors to Quark's for programs of an adult (sensual, and even sexual) nature, while residents of the station and members of its crew used them for more benign recreations. Chief Miles O'Brien (sometimes accompanied by Odo) regularly went kayaking in the holosuites, ( et al.) while Doctor Julian Bashir enjoyed playing the lead in a series of holonovels about a British secret agent. ( et al.) O'Brien and Bashir eventually combined their love of holoprograms and spent hours together in the holosuites recreating old Earth battles such as the Battle of Britain and the Battle of the Alamo. ( et al.) In an effort to exercise Major Kira's under-developed imagination Jadzia Dax took her to the holosuites several times, where they recreated the Hoobishan Baths on Trill and Camelot from Earth mythology. Worf and Jadzia shared a number of Klingon exercise programs and historical recreations. ( et al.) Program "Bashir 62", Vic's Las Vegas Lounge featuring Vic Fontaine, was very popular with the station's command crew throughout late 2374 and 2375. ( et al.) :For a full list of holosuite programs used on Deep Space 9, see holographic programs. Quark claimed that the only person on the station who could keep his holosuites in working order was his brother Rom. Because Quark did not allow him to buy new components, Rom found it necessary to patch the holosuites' circuitry using components salvaged from all over the station, including such diverse items as cooking utensils and Starfleet LCARS interface panels. Rom was instrumental in the rescue of the senior crew in 2372 after their transporter patterns were dumped into one of Bashir's secret agent programs. ( ) After Rom left Quark's employ and started to work on the station's engineering crew, maintenance of the holosuites suffered due to Rom's busy schedule. Captain Sisko was injured by a plasma burst in one of the holosuites in 2373 due to its poor state of repair. ( ) Staff The staff of Quark's fell into two groups: waiters and Dabo girls. The waiters were mostly Ferengi, while the Dabo girls were hired mainly for their alluring physical appearance, useful in distracting punters at the Dabo wheel. Known employees of Quark's: * Waiters: ** Broik ** Frool ** Grimp ** Nog (occasional, to early 2372) ** Pel (2370) ** Rom (to mid 2372) * Dabo girls: ** Aluura ** Etheria ** Glidia ** Hartla ** Leeta ** M'Pella ** Mardah ** Midia ** Ralidia ** Sarda Rom worked as a waiter and also occasionally as a pitt boss on the gambling tables. He was promoted to the position of Assistant Manager for Policy and Clientèle in mid 2369. ( ) Nog also worked as a waiter, but left in early 2372 to attend Starfleet Academy, determined to make a better life for himself and not end up as a subservient failure like his father. ( ) Rom and Dabo girl Leeta grew attracted to one another and eventually married. ( ) Quark believed in Rule of Acquisition #211 - "Employees are the rungs on the ladder of success. Don't hesitate to step on them". Quark's staff were strictly forbidden to leave the premises during working hours, and were given no sick days, no vacations, and no paid overtime. ( ) The Dabo girls were required to give Quark twenty per cent of their tips, and he also expected sexual favors from them. ( ) The staff became so disgruntled with the way they were treated that in 2372, under the leadership of Rom, they broke Ferengi law and formed a union to demand better employment terms. The union, known as the Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees, staged a strike, forcing Quark to replace the staff with temperamental holographic waiters. The union was disbanded after Quark eventually agreed to meet their demands, and Rom – inspired by his son's decision to enter Starfleet – left Quark's to join the station's engineering crew. ( ) :Waiter Broik and Dabo girl M'Pella were frequently seen during the seven year run of ''Deep Space Nine, but were never credited or given lines until , the show's penultimate episode and the last one to prominently feature the Ferengi ensemble and Quark's bar.'' :In the Deep Space Nine relaunch novels, Quark hired a Dabo boy at the suggestion of Treir, an Orion Dabo girl. History Terok Nor Although it was known as a vibrant, happy and colorful place during Starfleet's tenure on the station, the atmosphere in Quark's wasn't always so affable and lighthearted. Quark opened (or assumed ownership of) the bar some time prior to 2366, during the latter days of the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor, when the station was under Cardassian control and was known as Terok Nor. Under the command of Gul Dukat the station operated as a refinery for uridium ore, and was populated by Bajorans enslaved in the ore processing center and their arrogant Cardassian overseers. While the Bajorans existed in squalor in a ghetto zone on the Promenade, the Cardassian soldiers laughed, gambled, drank and lauded it up in the bar and holosuites of Quark's. Quark did what he could to earn a profit, but was not blind to the plight of those around him. He sold black market goods to anyone who could pay, and sometimes hired Bajorans to perform menial tasks for a few slips of latinum. He was known to put a little extra into food parcels, and was even described by Vaatrik Pallra (a Bajoran woman who lived on Terok Nor) as kind. Old adversaries Quark and Odo first met in Quark's in the mid-2360s, after Odo was recruited by Dukat to investigate the murder of Pallra's husband, the proprietor of the Promenade's chemist shop. Odo questioned Quark about an alibi that he had been paid to provide by Kira Nerys, who was at that time working for the Bajoran Resistance. After failing to tempt Odo into buying a drink or spending some time in the holosuites, Quark (realising that this was the shapeshifter he had heard about from the Cardassians) tried to convince the Constable to perform the Cardassian neck trick for the entertainment of his patrons. ( ) In 2369 the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor and Terok Nor was ransacked, stripped of anything valuable, and then abandoned. Four Promenade merchants were killed during the carnage and, fearful that the change in government on the planet below would put them in danger, Quark and his staff packed up their belongings and prepared to leave. ( ) Federation Control :"How could I possibly operate my establishment under Starfleet rules of conduct?" ::''-Quark, 2369'' ( ) In the fallout from the Cardassian withdrawal, the Bajoran Provisional Government invited Starfleet to take over administration of the station. Desperately in need of a way to bind the station's remaining inhabitants together and transform it from a place of suffering and slavery into one of peace and prosperity, new station commander Benjamin Sisko persuaded Quark to stay and re-open the bar, effectively becoming a community leader. Sisko had Nog in custody at the time for looting on the damaged Promenade, and used the Ferengi tradition of plea bargaining to negotiate Quark's co-operation in exchange for Nog's release. Quark's duly re-opened and soon filled the Promenade with the sound of laughter and music; the newly christened "Deep Space 9" had found its heart. ( ) The bar and its proprietor soon became accustomed to life under Starfleet governance, though Quark did sometimes try to bend the rules. In 2372, he used an encryption program to bypass the access protocols on the station's computer monitors so that he could use them to display animated advertisments for the bar, and at the same time he also reprogrammed the replicators on the Defiant to produce beverages in "Quark's"-themed mugs, much to Commander Worf's vexation. ( ) The lease on Quark's was held by the Federation, but they did not charge Quark any rent, nor did they ask him to reimburse them for the cost of maintenance or the drain on the station's power supply. During the strike organized by Rom's Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in 2372, Captain Sisko threatened to bill Quark for five years' worth of these outstanding charges unless he agreed to talk to his brother and hammer out an agreement. ( ) Despite the occasional run-ins with authority, Quark's was an integral and successful part of Deep Space 9. Quark himself even celebrated when Bajor's petition to join the Federation was accepted in 2373, and he hosted a celebration in the bar. He expected that Bajor's admittance to the Federation would be good for business, with sales of root beer alone to increase by five, and that the place would be "busier than an Alvanian beehive". ( ) Gatherings and Celebrations :"We are not getting married in this bar!" ::''- Worf, overruled, 2374'' ( ) Quark's hosted a number of gatherings over the years. In 2369 the bar was temporarily closed while it played host to an extradition hearing for Jadzia Dax, after the Dax symbiont was accused of murder; Quark was coerced into surrendering the bar by Odo, who threatened to enforce Bajoran regulations that would have meant moving a wall by five meters, closing the holosuites and moving the counter unless Quark complied. ( ) Several auctions were held in Quark's over the years ( ), and Nog sold his boyhood treasures in the bar prior to his departure for Starfleet Academy in 2372. ( ) Worf's bachelor party (four days of sacrifice, pain and anguish on the path to Kal'Hyah) was staged in the holosuites in 2374, followed by the wedding ceremony of Worf and Jadzia in the bar below. ( ) Impromptu baseball team the Niners celebrated in Quark's following their match against the Logicians in 2375 ( ), and later that year the "End of the war/Farewell" party was held in Vic's Las Vegas Lounge in one of the holosuites. ( ) Troubled Waters Nobody ever said navigating the waters of the Great Material Continuum was easy, and Quark's went through its share of turbulent times. Business was disrupted by occasional infestations of voles and tribbles, and by the need for the station's engineering crew to make repairs. ( ) More serious disruptions were experienced in 2370 during evacuations triggered by a seige by the Bajoran Alliance for Global Unity and a violent plasma storm ( ), and in 2372 when the station was attacked by Klingon forces. ( ) A rival gambling establishment, Club Martus, was opened by El-Aurian Martus Mazur in 2370, causing Quark's to loose a good number of its customers; Rom even defected to work in the new club. However, the club was shut down when some alien gambling devices being used there wreaked havoc on the station, and after Mazur was arrested for swindling an elderly couple Quark agreed to pay his bail on condition that he leave the station for good. ( ) The Bajoran Time of Cleansing, a month-long ritual of abstention from worldly pleasures practiced by the Bajoran people, was a particularly difficult time at Quark's. In 2372, the strain on the bar's profits was so great that Quark decided to cut his employees' pay. This act triggered the formation of the Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees, and the ensuing strike caused havoc for Quark (for more information see Staff, above). In late 2372 Quark broke a contract with Liquidator Brunt and in the process violated Ferengi law. In response the Ferengi Commerce Authority revoked Quark's business license, seized all of his assets and stripped the bar bare. On the brink of ruin, Quark was rescued by the one thing the FCA couldn't take away from him - his friends on the station. Dax, Bashir, Sisko, Morn and even Odo donated and loaned glasses, drinks and furniture so that the bar could be reopened. ( ) Because no Ferengi was allowed to work in Quark's under the FCA ban, the Ferengi waiters were replaced by members of other species, including Bolians and Yridians. ( et al.) Quark's business license was eventually reinstated in 2373. ( ) During the Second Battle of Deep Space 9 in late 2373, Starfleet withdrew from Deep Space 9 and it was abandoned to the Dominion. ( ) The station reverted to its Cardassian designation of Terok Nor, and remained under Cardassian-Dominion occupation for around five months. Although Quark's was stripped of root beer and stocked up with yamok sauce and kanar, it remained open and was relatively unaffected by the change in administration. Rom returned to his role of Assistant Manager for Policy and Clientèle, a convenient cover while he committed acts of sabotage. Damar became a regular customer at the bar, and Quark plied him with kanar then passed information that he let slip while drunk to Rom and his associates in a resistance movement formed by Kira Nerys. Despite a massive brawl between Cardassian and Jem'Hadar soldiers in the bar triggered by the actions of the resistance, Quark pointed out that life under the Dominion was nowhere near as bad as it had been during the Cardassian Occupation of Bajor. Starfleet eventually took back the station in 2374, and old regulars Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir booked a holosuite almost the minute they set foot back on the station. ( et al.) The Last Outpost :"The line has to be drawn here. This far, and no further!" ::''- Quark, 2375'' ( ) During the time that Quark spent tending the bar, change was rife on Ferenginar. Under the direction of Quark's mother, Ishka, Grand Nagus Zek instituted a raft of reforms that changed Ferengi society, including progressive income tax, wage subsidies for the poor, retirement benefits for the aged, labor rights, health care, rights for females, the outlawing of monopolies, tough environmental regulations, and a Congress of Economic Advisors with almost equal power to the Nagus. Quark was horrified to learn of the changes, and when he mistakenly believed that Zek planned to name him his successor in 2375 he decided to turn down the job. When it turned out that Zek actually intended Rom to succeed him, Quark declared that his brother was the perfect Nagus for this new Ferenginar. Although it was his own family that had influenced and would preside over the death of the Ferenginar Quark had known and loved, he refused to play any part in it. Ordering M'Pella to rig the Dabo table and Broik to water down the drinks, Quark proclaimed that his bar would be the last outpost of what made Ferenginar great – the unrelenting lust for profit. ( ) The Rules of Acquisition would live on in the only place in the galaxy where greed was truly eternal. The only place in the galaxy where you could share a joke with Morn, dance with M'Pella, loose a fortune at the Dabo wheel and share stories of financial endeavor with a Ferengi barkeep with his finger in your drink – Quark's. :By deeming his establishment ''"the last outpost" of traditional Ferengi society, Quark was paying homage in this, the Ferengi's last substantial appearance in 24th century Star Trek, to their very first – the Star Trek: The Next Generation season 1 episode, .'' :In the Deep Space Nine relaunch novels, Quark faced ruin and the loss of the bar as Bajor prepared to join the Federation and its moneyless society. Rom, as Grand Nagus, opened diplomatic relations between Ferenginar and Bajor and made Quark's the Ferengi embassy. Since this made Quark's technically Ferengi – rather than Federation – territory, Quark was able to keep his bar running and continue to charge latinum for the services it provided. Patrons Morn :"When Morn leaves, it's all over." ::''- unofficial Rule of Acuisition #286, suggested by Quark in 2371'' ( ) Of all the visitors and customers ever to patronize Quark's, one stood (or rather, sat) proudly as the most loyal, most popular, and (best of all) biggest spender of them all – resident barfly, Morn. He was almost always to be found perched at the bar, and became such a mascot of Quark's that when he left on business in 2374, Quark was forced to install a holographic version of him to keep the other customers happy. Morn paid his bar bill at the end of every month, which – according to Quark – was a substantial amount of money. ( ) Quark and Morn had an interesting relationship, which would occasionally get one or both of them into trouble. Quark sometimes complained that Morn should "keep his big mouth shut" when he let slip details of Quark's schemes, and the pair were caught on one occasion attempting to stage illegal vole fights in the bar. ( ) In the run up to the Dominion War, Quark's talk about a possible Dominion invasion scared Morn to such an extent that he leaped up, hit Quark with a bar stool and then ran onto the Promenade screaming "We're all doomed!" before falling to his knees completely naked in the Bajoran temple to beg the Prophets for protection. ( ) :It was a recurring joke in ''Deep Space Nine that while many of Quark's customers would complain about Morn being an insatiable chatterbox, he was never seen or heard to utter a word on screen.'' Morn faked his own death in 2374 as part of a scam to rid himself of a number of unsavory claimants to his estate, namely his accomplices from the Lissepian Mother's Day Heist. Quark was unwittingly drawn into the ruse, and a memorial service was held in Quark's to which many of the station's inhabitants brought gifts for the departed, a Lurian tradition. In an attempt to compensate for the loss of the bar's mascot, Quark started the tradition of "keeping Morn's seat warm", in which customers were urged to ensure that Morn's favorite bar stool was never unoccupied. Morn later returned to the bar after Quark, at considerable peril, managed to escape the clutches of Morn's associates and they were arrested. ( ) :The first person to keep Morn's seat warm was played by Mark Allen Shepherd, the actor usually inside Morn's extensive make-up. :''In an alternate future created when Benjamin Sisko was killed aboard the Defiant in 2372, Quark eventually left Deep Space 9 and Morn took over the bar, which was rechristened "Morn's". This timeline was erased from existence by the actions of the future Jake Sisko. ( ) Notable Visitors Other notable visitors to Quark's included: *'Harry Kim' and Tom Paris – crew members of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] visited Quark's in 2371 while the starship called at the station shortly before its disappearance in the Badlands. Kim almost fell victim to Quark's persuasive sales technique, but was rescued by Paris. ( ) *'Kor, Koloth and Kang' – three of the Klingon Empire's most notable warriors came to Quark's in 2370 to rendezvous with their old friend Dax and carry out a sworn blood oath. ( ) Kor returned on two further occasions, and liked to recreate legendary Klingon battles in the holosuites. ( ) *'Lewis Zimmerman' – the noted holo-programmer visited Deep Space 9 in 2373 in order to use Doctor Julian Bashir as the template for a Long-term Medical Holographic program. Whilst visiting Quark's, he became enamored with Leeta and later asked her to return with him to Jupiter Station. ( ) *'Lwaxana Troi' – the Betazoid Ambassador first visited Quark's as part of a delegation of Federation Ambassadors in 2369. While there, her latinum hair brooch was stolen by a Dopterian; Odo intervened, and Lwaxana became infatuated with him. The pair later became close friends. ( ) *'Natima Lang' – the noted professor, old flame of Quark's and member of the Cardassian Underground visited the bar in 2370 with several of her students whilst on the run from the Central Command. ( ) *'Nilva' – the Ferengi Commerce Authority commissioner and Slug-o-Cola chairman dined with Quark in the bar in 2374. Quark was posing as a female, Lumba, at the time, part of a plan to help temporarily deposed Grand Nagus Zek regain his position. ( ) *'Rionoj' – a Boslic freighter captain and notorious smuggler, whose feminine wiles and dubious goods got Quark into trouble on several occasions. ( ) *'Tosk' – Deep Space 9's first visitor from the Gamma Quadrant spent some time in Quark's with Miles O'Brien, where he found Alpha Quadrant species' behavior puzzling. ( ) *'William' and Thomas Riker – William Riker visited Quark's in 2370. He spent a couple of hours there, and was loaned three strips of latinum by Jadzia Dax when his winning streak at the Dabo wheel ended; by the time he left he had all of Quark's latinum and a date with one of the Dabo girls. This event was recalled by Thomas Riker, posing as William, when he visited Deep Space 9 in 2371. Thomas met Kira Nerys in Quark's during his visit. ( ) *'Zek' – the Ferengi Grand Nagus visited Quark's on a number of occasions, most notably in 2369 when he pretended to name Quark as his successor, again in 2374 during his temporary disposition as Nagus, and in 2375 when he returned to the bar once again to name his successor (this time for real, and this time it was Rom). ( ) Background Information Quark's was referred to as "Quark's Place" in early pre-production material, including the internal series production "bible" (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), while on the Promenade directory set decoration it was called "Quark's Bar". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) However, it was referred to consistently in the scripts simply as "Quark's", (DS9 Episode Guide and Script Library CD) and this practice was also maintained in spoken dialogue on screen. The full title of "Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade" was spoken by Quark in . Star Trek archivist Penny Juday examined some of the props used in Quark's in a special feature entitled "Secrets of Quark's Bar" on the DS9 Season 1 DVD. Quark's provided a natural template for the restaurant at "Star Trek: The Experience" at the Las Vegas Hilton Hotel, which is known as "Quark's Bar and Grill". The attraction also contains a shopping area loosely modeled on Deep Space 9's Promenade. Related Articles *Quark *Rom *Morn *Promenade *List of Dabo girls *List of foods and beverages *List of holographic programs Category:Establishments de:Quark's nl:Quark's Bar